wikiladygagafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Christmas Tree (canción)
thumb|Cover del singlePlantilla:InfoboxCanción Christmas Tree ''(en español Árbol de Navidad) ''es una canción escrita por Lady Gaga y Rob Fusari, con la colaboración de Space Cowboy. Fue lanzada como single digital en iTunes, Amazon y Rhapsody el 16 de diciembre de 2008. Fondo y composición "Christmas Tree" es una canción navideña, que es interpretada por Lady Gaga y Space Cowboy. Fue escrita por Gaga y Rob Fusari y fue producida por Martin Kierszenbaum y Space Cowboy. Lanzamiento La canción fue lanzada como single digital el 16 de diciembre de 2008 en Interscope Records, mientras Just Dance estaba posicionándose en las listas. La canción no está incluida en The Fame Un año después, en diciembre de 2009, en Amazon.com fue de las canciones de descarga gratuita como parte de sus "25 días gratis" Lista de pistas *Descarga digital #Christmas Tree (feauturing Space Cowboy) Letra Gaga: Ra pa pam pam Ra pa pam pam Ra pa pam pam Ra pa pam pam Light me up, put me on top, Let's fa la la la la, la la la la. Light me up, put me on top, Let's fa la la la la, la la la la. The only place you'll wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree. The only place you'll wanna be is underneath my Christmas tree. Light me up, put me on top, Let's fa la la la la, la la la la. Light me up, put me on top, Let's fa la la la la, la la la la. Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe. Yes, everybody knows, We will take off our clothes. Yes, if you want us to we will (ah) you. Oh, oh, at Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious. Oh, oh, at Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious. Cowboy: Light you up, put you on top, Let's fa la la la la, la la. (let's go) Light you up, put you on top, Let's fa la la la la, la la. (let's go) Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe. Yes, everybody knows, We will take off our clothes. Yes, if you want us to we will (ah) you. Gaga: Oh, oh, at Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious. Oh, oh, at Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious. Here, here, here The best time of the year. Take off my stockings, We’re out spreading Christmas cheer. Yes, if you want us to we will (ah) you. Oh, oh, at Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious. Oh, oh, at Christmas, my Christmas tree is delicious. Cowboy: Space Cowboy, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga, and she goes, Gaga: Space Cowboy, Lady Gaga, Lady Gaga, here we go. Cherry cherry boom boom. Créditos Publicación *BMI Sony/ATV Songs, LLC/ House of Gaga Publishing / GloJoe Music Inc. BMI Songs of Universal Inc, LCC/ Martin Cherrytree Music Referencias ﻿ *BMI | Repertoire Search *Universal Music (Japan) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones compuestas por Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones compuestas por Rob Fusari Categoría:Canciones producidas por Space Cowboy Categoría:Canciones producidas por Martin Kierszenbaum Categoría:Singles digitales